The dawning of a new threat
by Morgan Adams
Summary: Voltaire reveals his plans for the young bladers. Has Tala really sided with the bad guys? or is he still got some good in him?. R&R plz.
1. Default Chapter

Once again i am trying to make lozy stories better but still i fail and now i'm adding in a few spoilers here and there :P Happy reading!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The dawning of a new threat  
**  
" How long has it been?" " Since you asked last 6 hours"  
  
" How long have we been here?" " Since you asked last 5 years"  
  
" How long are we going to stay here?" " We don't know, they might never let us go"  
  
Moscow was in much need of help after the world championships were over. The entire city was heavily guarded by Moscow's police. Even army.  
  
Those who tried to escape never made it back alive.  
  
Balcov abbey's dungeons were used to keep 'troublemakers' at bay. The world teams were kept as hostages, apart from the Demolition boys who were like security guards pondering the grounds of Balcov abbey to make sure no one escapes.  
  
" Where's Michael?" asked Emily from a cell with the rest of her team in. A gunshot was fired and ended in a scream. Emily looked aghast, preying it wasn't Michael.  
  
Footsteps came down the stairs to the cells. They drew nearer as the teams scurried back against the wall as far as they could.  
  
The footsteps drew level with the floor of the dungeon as another gunshot was fired, but a lot louder as it was very near to their ears. " Lousy rotten fucking bastard" scowled Bryan throwing Michael's body to the floor.  
  
Michael moved as a sign that he was still alive. Tala pointed his gun at Michael and pulled the trigger. Screams came from the two girls then drowned in the boys.  
  
" Let this be another lesson for you arse wipes. You already lost two of your worthless friends and this bastard makes a grand total of three" laughed Tala as he shot the already dead Michael again as more blood flowed through the cracks of the tiled floor.  
  
Bryan and Tala stormed out of the cells and went back up to the surface. Both girls sniffed turning away from the corps. " Why?" asked Emily. Steve held her tight, letting her cry in his jacket.  
  
Above ground the sky was a cloudy gray and black from all the gunfire and bombs that were set off. Many houses were marooned and destroyed and the streets were left empty. Voltaire stood on a balcony from his office room at the abbey, staring at all the chao's and threats he had created.  
  
" Boris have you ever dreamed that taking over Moscow would have never been easier?" he asked in a happy tone.  
  
Boris was sat on a chair with a cigar between his lips. " No it hasn't. And might I say what a team we make. Today Moscow and tomorrow the world" Boris complimented.  
  
" I'll drink to that. I still have plans for their 'seperation'" Voltaire laughed entering his office. " I just hope that none of those worthless twats tried to escape. Each one is worth at least 5 million, that's if anyone bothers to try and save them that is"  
  
Voltaire moved swiftly to his chair and opened a bottle of bubbly champagne just as they was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
" Come in"  
  
The door opened and Tala and Bryan walked in. " Ah boys what brings you here?" asked Voltaire. " Sir" bowed Tala. Bryan just gave a small nod. " Come sit down. Any champagne or a cigar?" replied Voltaire. Tala shook his head. Bryan, who wouldn't refuse a cigar, took one.  
  
Bryan took out a lighter and lit the cigar while sitting down. " Sir one of the refugee's were trying to escape" spoke Tala. Voltaire placed his glass down on the table looking cross. " Which one this time?" he asked coldly. " Michael from the All-stars sir" replied Tala.  
  
Voltaire relaxed in his chair. " That's okay then. The All-stars aren't worth much" smiled Voltaire. Tala stood up. " That's all the updated information I have sir. We may as well go back to your posts then, come Bryan," said Tala. Bryan gave a sigh of disappointment and stood up as well following him.  
  
Bryan took the cigar out his mouth. " Sir can I have another cigar?" asked Bryan. Tala hit him in his arm. " No need for that Tala, here" he said reaching in his top draw and pulled out pack of cigars. He tossed them to Bryan. " Have them I got a lot more where that came from" he smiled.  
  
Bryan caught the packet and shoved then in his inside pocket. " Thanks sir" he replied and turned out the door. Closely followed by Tala shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
" Nice" growled Boris. Voltaire lit a cigar of his own. " Hey what can I say he's the best we have, remember what he did to that bastard kid. What's his name? Kevin, that's it" laughed Voltaire. Boris nodded. " Yes I remember, I remember it well"  
  
Back down the cold walls to the cells.  
  
Emily and Mariah came out from underneath their teammates arms. " Poor Michael" said Tyson going over to the cell door. " I'm sorry he had to suffer like that" he replied looking over to the All-stars, two cells opposite. They didn't reply.  
  
" We need a better plan. For what Michael had gone through and the pain both he and Tala had to suffer" spoke Kai. Everyone in the other cells went to their cell doors and looked, or tried to look at the Bladebreakers.  
  
Ray put an arm around Kai. " Face it Kai as long as Tala is with them there is no hope of escape" " Yeah Kai getting caught by Tala is okay he's on our side, but if we get caught by Bryan then it's murder the slow and extremely painful way for an early grave" answered Lee from opposite them.  
  
" We don't know unless we try Tala will help us as much as he can, have faith it's all we have left whislt were here" snapped Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 2 up next if you like it and i want a few good reviews.

No:6210 Alice Cooper


	2. Chapter 2

When it rains with tears it pours with blood. What do you think will happen in this chapter,? Well a certain someone is dying, someone is demanding sex, another is close to having sex...May i need to go on? Find out for yourself I'm wrong about it neway XP.

Happy reading

* * *

The next usual black day, Tala was patrolling around his part when Bryan came up behind him. " Hey babe" he whispered into his ear. Tala turned around. " Hey bitch, what are you doing here?" asked the red head. Bryan put his arm around Tala's neck. " To see you of course" he smiled placing a hand over the others groin.  
  
Bryan planted a kiss on Tala's warm lips. He went back for more, enjoying the other's taste of warmth. Bryan pulled them apart instantly when his heard his beeper go off. " Shit Voltaire wants me, fuck you later" he scowled then winked at his lover. Tala smiled weakly in return. The purple haired teen blew a kiss to him then went marching off to Voltaire's office.  
  
Bryan disappeared into the building as Tala turned around and took out a walkie-talkie.  
  
In the cells it was quiet. Kai looked at a walkie-talkie that Tala gave him. " Kai, Kai do you read me?" came Tala's voice. Kai put the walkie- talkie to his lips smiling while everyone else ran to get a good view, and to hear what he had to say. " Yeah Tala go on, what do you have for us?" spoke Kai.  
  
" Okay listen closely...the plan is too first..." began Tala. Everyone listened closely and take note on what they had to do when they had to do it.  
  
Bryan Walked up to Voltaire's office door and knocked. "Yes" came Voltaire's voice from inside. He entered the office and stood in front of Voltaire's desk.  
  
"Sit" Voltaire said coldly. He sat on a chair behind him and stared at Voltaire. "The reason I called you up here Bryan is because, your boyfriend Tala has been acting suspiciously ever since you have been gay with him" replied Voltaire. Bryan gave a small nod and a smile.  
  
"Do you want me to find out for you sir?" asked Bryan reaching into his pocket. "Yes please do. If he has anything to do with the refugees then send him straight to me no matter what!" demanded Voltaire. "Yes sir" answered the purple haired teen and made for the door.  
  
Boris stepped in, stopped the door from opening with his hand. Bryan looked up at him with a death pan glare. "Out of my way you arse fucking bastard" growled Bryan. Boris smiled and pushed Bryan against the wall, wanting to attack him sexually dead on.  
  
Voltaire watched as Boris stripped Bryan's trousers and boxers down to his ankles. He stared up at Bryan. "Ever been fucked slowly and painfully by an old man? And I'm not on about Voltaire" he smirked.  
  
Bryan gave a huge sigh. "Leave me alone Boris or die" scowled Bryan loading his gun as he took it out of his pocket. He pointed it at Boris' head.  
  
"I can't play with the gun, I want you" he laughed licking the teens cock. Shivering harmoniously, he erected his dick for Boris to enjoy pleasuring the both of them. He cupped his mouth around his cock and sucked on it hard. Moans came from Bryan who threw the gun on a chair nearby.  
  
"Right thanks Tala, I hope there's no changes in the plan it's too good" smiled Kai and put the walkie-talkie down. He then turned to his teammates and smiled. "Tala has a plan guys, we are finally getting our freedom" gasps were heard from the other cells when they heard.  
  
"Can I go now? I don't want my arse to be fucked, especially from you" moaned Bryan watching as Boris made to undoing his own trousers. "Boris let the boy go. You can fuck one of the prisoners later" said Voltaire. The horny purple toad stopped. Bryan got dressed again and went to the door.  
  
"Forgetting something" asked Boris. The teen growled and turned around to see Boris holding his gun. He went over to retrieve his gun. "I want to fuck you hard" smiled Boris. Bryan snorted and snatched the gun off him and left the office.  
  
He got outside as Tala put his walkie-talkie away. "What's that?" asked Bryan wrapping his arms around Tala. "Nothing" answered Tala moving his head to one side sighing, looking extremely upset. Bryan started to plant kisses on his neck. Tala moaned when Bryan bit him softly on his soft spot.  
  
Kai and the others waited till Tala came down to the cells with equipment for them to escape with and more importantly medical supplies. "What's taking him so long?" asked Tyson. "He'll be here I know Tala won't let us down not that we have our ticket out of here. He's just probably making sure Bryan won't find out. I can't believe Tala would be gay at a time like this!" breathed Kai.  
  
"I sure hope your right Kai, even so Tala is on our side he still has to shake off Bryan and not to get noticed, by the camera's. you know how much Voltaire want's us to suffer" replied Lee looking towards a security camera nearby.  
  
"Fuck them camera's Tala will sort it out he's got to" smiled Max handing Ray a piece of bread that they had saved. Ray sat at the far end of the cell huddled in the corner, sick from all the torture and abuse. "Ray's getting worst guys" said Max walking away from Ray. "Tala better get his arse down here fast or I'll go mad".  
  
"Have any of you got any thing to wrap Ray up with?" asked Tyson. They shook their heads. "Kai you have to call Tala down here, we don't know how long Ray can last" pleaded Max as Ray coughed horribly.  
  
Kai shook his head. "It's too risky we could get Tala into a heap load of shit, not to mention we could all lose our lives" explained Kai. Ray coughed nastily again. "Ray" said Tyson and took off his jacket then wrapped Ray in it, wiping some blood off his infected wound.  
  
"Hold in there Ray Tala is doing the best he can" cried Kai. He could hear him shivering and wheezing horrifically.

* * *

The sky is dark, some hearts are black. Go deep into abbey and you'll never come back XD XP. I know the poem has got nothing to do with the moral of the story...Wait i don't have a moral to the story. THEY SHOULD BE A MESSAGE IN THE STORY!!! Well duh it's not finished yet ..

The best has yet to come and believe me you will be an angry mob with fire lit torches, pitch forks and red hot cattle prods, isn't that lovely '

If you haven't seen Beyblade G revolution for the past 4 weeks i shall send Dream Weaver Axe on to you and you will never sleep until you have seen the whole of G rev TIS WORTH WATCHING!!! Tala has a sexy voice and what is it with DJ Jazzman and Brad and Aj? There annoying like fuck, it's the chart all over again! Curse the presenters...

REVIEW!!!!!

Thunderbird 6


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter is now up. I am currantly working on the next chapter for 'Wake up' and that's a pain in the arse right now. And i have drawings and such to continue with and more chapter uploading and so on.

I hope you like this chapter and please review at the end...

* * *

Later on that night Tala never came. "Where is he?" asked Kai "He just wouldn't abandon us like that would he? Ray is seriously ill, he's going to die if he doesn't have the right stuff now" replied Tyson.

Kai looked at the walkie-talkie wondering if he should contact Tala or not. "Hang in there Ray" he whispered.

Bryan pushed Tala against a cold dark wall in the mere depth of the abbey. "I want your body Tala I can't take any more I have to fuck and I want it now" said Bryan in a freakishly sexy way.

Tala muffled his reply in Bryan's lips. "I love you". Bryan turned Tala so he was facing the wall. He pushed him hard while removing both of their trousers. Bryan kicked Tala's foot to make room for him to go in.

"Feel the love bitch, feel the love" he whispered into his ear. Bryan forced his way up into Tala's opening.

Suddenly a ringing noise came from Tala's coat. Tala dreaded and hoped it was a dream. Bryan reached into Tala's inside pocket and took out the walkie-talkie.

"Bryan I can explain" gasped Tala. Bryan turned away with the walkie-talkie and pressed the button. "Who is this?" growled Bryan in the mouthpiece. "Tala it's me Kai you got to come down now, Ray isn't going to survive much longer" cried Kai.

With the button still pressed, Bryan turned on to Tala. "You were helping them?" he shouted. Tala nodded. "Bryan?" replied a shocked Kai. "You bet your arse it's me I'm on to you , I know your game Kai" spat Bryan at the other end of the walkie-talkie.

Tala snatched the walkie-talkie off Bryan. "I can't fucking believe that you are apart of this" snapped Bryan. Tala suddenly turned around and looked at Bryan angrily.

"Fuck it Bryan I'm only doing this for Ray. He is seriously ill and needs medical help immediately" explained Tala. Bryan spat to the ground and started down the passage after getting himself dressed.

Tala stared after Bryan. Realizing minutes later he got hold of his trousers and ran to the cells.

Kai placed the walkie-talkie to the ground and slowly turned to the others, face pure white. "What's wrong Kai?" asked Tyson. " He knows," gasped Kai. The others froze in place. "Bryan knows"

Tyson punched the wall. "Fuck our only way out is fucked. Fuck that bastard" he growled. Kai hung his head in his trousers. "Sorry Ray" thought Kai.

Seconds later Tala came bursting into the dungeon. He skidded to a halt in front of Kai's cell. He looked over to the back at Kai. "Kai I'm sorry" cried Tala. Kai looked up to Tala.

"Of all the places to be, you had to be with Bryan" scowled Kai. Tala looked upset. "Didn't I tell you that I have to call you? You have put us all at risk Kai!" the redhead scowled. "How's Ray?" he asked. "If Ray stays in here for another few hours he will die" said Max. Tala turned away. "I'll see what I can do" he answered and ran off.

Bryan reached Voltaire's office just as Tala dived on top of him. " Tala what the fuck are you doing?" snapped Bryan throwing him off. "I can't let you do it Bryan" replied Tala.

"And why not?" he asked. "Ray is going to die if you do" growled Tala. Bryan reached for the handle. "Sorry Tala but I have my orders" he sighed and went in.

Tala went to dive on Bryan again but only missed. "Tala what are you doing in here without your trousers on?" asked Voltaire looking at the teens legs.

"I can tell you why" smiled Bryan. Tala shook his head as he got up. " Please don't" thought Tala. Bryan sat down in front of Voltaire. "The reason is, is that Ray is extremely ill. Tala was only trying to help"

Tala blew a sigh of relief. Boris noticed this and went out of the room. Tala sat down on a near by chair then relaxed.

"How can Ray be ill? He was healthy when I threw him in" growled Voltaire. "No he wasn't. You raped him until he was sick then threw him in without clothes" said Bryan.

Bryan turned to leave. Tala got up to leave with him. "Let him die" said Voltaire in barely more than a whisper. Tala heard but left before causing damage.

"Thanks Bryan" replied Tala. "It's the least I could do. But when they escape I'm sending them through hell" warned Bryan. Tala kissed Bryan softly. He returned another.

Kai sulked back into his knees. "We're in trouble" he thought. Ray coughed horribly that could make the hairs on your body stick up on end. Max ran to his aid. "Hang in there Ray please don't go not now" whispered Max.

Kai heard and went over to Ray and lay him on his knees. "Don't die on us Ray" cried Kai. Ray coughed up a lot of blood then stopped moving. "Ray!" shouted Mariah.

"Please don't die" screamed Kai. He checked Ray's pulse. Nothing.

* * *

A little bit intense there but i promise it is going to get better in the next chapter. When the going gets tough then you better roll over and die, the demolition boys will take no prisoners. You know the rutine now review to get the next chapter i am desprate to finish this story coz i'm running out of idea's and it's cutting into my social life...if i had one.

So Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Again apologies for not updating in a long time.

Next chapter is up and Voltaire spills the beans. Which is a shame cos i was going to eat them for my breakfast XD. Unfortunatly this is the end of Ray and i'm sorry.

Thank you for those who have reviewed so far and i'm doing my best to continue if this cold won't drive me crazy first.

* * *

Tyson saw Kai starting to feel Ray's body. His hand reaching down towards the neko's legs. Tyson got up and went over to him. "Kai" started Tyson. "The son of a bitch. I'm going to fuck his arse and we'll see how he likes it" scowled Kai.

Footsteps echoed above them. Following the trails of the footsteps everyone looked towards the entrance to the dungeon. They waited patiently to whom was coming down.

The footsteps stopped and a shadow loomed down the stairs stretching across the floor. Kai got up, leaving Ray's body and peered through the bars to try and catch a glimpse of who it was. Then it spoke.

" Come now lets tell them"

The footsteps started again. Everyone screamed and rushed to the back of their cells hiding in between one another. The shadow had belonged to Voltaire, smiling evilly amongst the feared. "Now, Now little one's I'm not going to hurt you unless you want to try my patience. I have something planned for all you lot" he laughed.

They started to break apart from the huddle and slowly walked to the bars. "Yes that's right come close"

Voltaire eyed each cell smiling more elegantly. "I'm going to tell you my plans for you now because you won't remember anything once I'm done with the threat" he laughed before continuing. The teams went white in the face wondering what he had planned for them.

" As you all know that I am keeping you for ransom, well the BBA finally forked over cash for your freedom. But instead of handing you over guess what I'll be doing to hand you back over?" Taking a silenced break while looking on to the many scared faces he continued. "I am going to have you all executed on t.v world wide, so that everyone can see what a threat I can be and the lowest thing that I can do"

He laughed again as more footsteps came down the stairs and stopping at the side of Voltaire was the Demolition Boys.

" Keep an eye on them and don't let them escape" ordered Voltaire. The demolition boys saluted and went to their posts. Voltaire left the dungeon.

Bryan and Spencer left to guard the entrance at the top of the stairs while Tala and Ian stayed. "Tala what's going on?" asked Kai. Tala said nothing or even looked at that matter. "Pst Tala what's going on" Kai shouted. Tala eyes darted to Kai's. "Shut the fuck up if you want to live longer to see daylight than die here" he snapped.

Hours had past since Voltaire's arrival of the bad news and Kai was getting more and more impatient.

" Guys we have to think of a plan if we want to live" cried Kai. "But Tala can help can't he?" asked Tyson. Kai shook his head. "Tala is with them now he isn't going to be helping us any more" he replied.

Max looked at Tala who was standing in the same position for the past half hour. "I'm hungry" spoke Lee followed by a rumble from his stomach. "I'll go" said Ian. Tala nodded and the smaller one left.

Ian rose from the stairs and on to the corridor. "Where are you going? Voltaire told us to stay put" growled Bryan. "It's none of your fucking concern" scolded Ian and went on.

Ian reached Voltaire's office in no time. He knocked on the door and entered. "Sir" he saluted. Voltaire rose from under his desk and looked at him. "What can't you see that I am busy" he snapped. "Sir are we going to feed the prisoners?" he asked. "No let them starve, the more badly we treat them the bigger the threat" he smiled.

" Yes sir" Ian saluted again and left closing the door after him and went back to his post.

He made his way back when shooting was heard coming from the dungeon. Missing out on the action, Ian ran as fast as he could to the dungeon to where Bryan and Spencer were still stood.

" What's happening?" asked Ian. Bryan shrugged. He rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs to Tala stood outside of the Majestics' cell pointing his rifle in through the bars. Hearing Ian Tala turned around. " What did he say?" grunted Tala. "Let them starve"

Tala smiled and turned to his post. "Did you hear that? The boss said he wants you to starve" he laughed. He then pulled out a portable radio and turned it on and raised the volume for all to hear.

" _And in other news the threat still goes on. Just this morning the BBA had a meeting to try and save our young heroes from devastation and torture from the hands of Voltaire Hiwatari. They had handed over enough money to free all the teams that are held captive somewhere in the abbey. The chief executive of the police has located an underground cell that is believed to be where they are being held captive. The police and army are trying to find a way to get down there and free them with out Voltaire knowing" _said the news reporter.

"Ian go report this" laughed Tala at the radio. Ian ran up the stairs. " How pathetic. The world doesn't know what's going to happen to their beloved beyblade teams. When Voltaire gives the go ahead he will have you executed".

* * *

They are many characters in this story and only a few are going to be executed. Some have died but i haven't mentioned their names or when they died so here we go...

Ray, Michael, Kevin, Oliver, Enrique, Kenny, Gary, Eddie.

Sorry fans but it's like the saying goes, 'Survival of the fittest' no clue why but everyone will one day kill Voltaire anyway :p.

A little spoiler on the next chapter...The demolition boys are so gonna be screwed when they hear Voltaire's plans for them.

REVIEW PLZ!!!


End file.
